Caught In The Rain
by Fantasy Dragon
Summary: Prize for Joryuusakka. Seifer is out on his SeeD exam when it starts to rain. He is forced to take shelter in a cave with the last person he would have liked. Or is it?


Caught In The Rain - Prize for Joryuusakka, 100th reviewer.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, probably never will, but I can hope.

AN: I thought I would have this out faster, but my schedual didn't allow it, plus I just got over a severe allergic reaction that caused one of my eyes to swell shut. Anyway, better late then never! Also, this has absolutely nothing to do with my story, Magical Secrets, but you could always go and read and review that story too. Hint Hint. 

Alexandra   
aka  
~*~ Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God damn SeeD exam." Seifer Almasy grumbled as he ran into the cover of a nearby cave. Unfortunalty during the course of the exam, the skies opened up and allowed a torrential rain to pour down over the lands like a blanket. The tall blond looked around the place with his jade eyes, taking it all in. 

"Cozy, isn't it?" A sarcastic voice came over the sound of the falling raindrops, stirring Seifer out of his trance. 

"Would you rather battle more fucking ruby dragons in the fucking rain then stay here in the nice, dry cave?" he spat, turning over towards the SeeD assigned to watch over him on this exam. " Oh, I forgot. You like being cold. Not to mention heartless." 

The last comment pushed the last button. "Quit your whining. Just remember who is grading your performance, Almasy." The female let her hair fall out of the barrette and began to ring the water out of it. Not really worrying about her appearance right now, the blonde just left it down to dry. "I was just being sarcastic. And I will give you a bad mark for attitude if yours doesn't change soon." 

"Your threats are always so empty, Trepe. You've never once carried out a single one." Seifer walked right up to the blonde SeeD and glared down at her. Colbat eyes returned his glare with a look that could of frozen even Shiva. 

"Why do you think you always managed to fail your exam?" Quistis then turned on her heal and began to walk away to the other side of the damp cave. There she saw some twigs and sticks. Picking them up, Quistis walked over to the middle of the cave, right past Seifer, and began to make a fire. "Fire." She whispered, then felt the flaming spell leave her body and ignite the wood. 

"You think we're gonna be here that long? Won't one of your heroic friends come and rescue you if you're gone too long?" Seifer rolled his eyes then sat down and place his Hyperion down on the ground beside him.

"I'm out on a field exam. Of course they aren't going to come and get me if I'm gone too long." It was now Quistis' turn to roll her eyes. 

"What is the point of this exam anyway? All we seem to be doing is fighting those goddamn dragons. Shouldn't we doing something productive like keeping Galbadia away from Dollet? This is pointless!" He exclaimed, then pulled a dozen inferno fangs out of his pocket. 

"Actually your mission, or exam actually is to collect 50 inferno fangs." Quistis had a smug look on her face as she also pulled a few out of her pocket as well and put them beside Seifers. "So if you want to be a SeeD, I wouldn't complain or I'll start marking you down for conduct as well." 

Seifer didn't say anything else as grumbled and began to take everything else that they had collected out of the pockets of his cadets uniform. The only reason why he had reapplied to become SeeD was because everyone had said he couldn't do it. Plus, if there was a place in the world that didn't want to kill him for what he had done a year ago, he was all for staying there. 

"So, what else have you collected?" Quistis adjusted her glasses and peered over at the ex-knights small pile. A couple fury fragments, some wizard stones, dragon fangs, a barrier, and a red fang. "Not bad. You can refine a lot of those into magic that would be useful out here."

"Anything I can make that will get us out of this damn cave and back into the nice warm beds awaiting us at home?" He joked, not really knowing why. He was never one to be nice, and definitely not nice to the Trepe. 

"No. You are going to stick it out here until the weather clears and you can get 27 more inferno fangs." Quistis replied, then emptied her pockets of the healing items and stones she carried, along with a thick deck of cards.

"What's this?" Seifer asked, snatching the cards before Quistis could grab them back.

"They're just triple triad cards. No big deal. Just give them back." She said, not letting it out that she was really quite pissed that he had stolen her deck.

"Maybe I want to look at them." The emerald-eyed blond smirked his trademark smirk and pulled the elastic band off of them and began to flip through the cards. "Man, these are some pretty sucky cards here, Trepe. 5 geezards? 3 funguars? Oh, here's an anacondaur."

"My cards are all in order. If you want to see some of my better ones, they are at the back." She replied half-heartedly. She knew what cards she had and couldn't decide if it was a mistake or not letting the blond look through her deck. 

"How good can they be if this is the first half?" Seifer chuckled at himself, then flipped the deck over and flipped the first card over. Squall. "What the hell? That's a good card." 

"There's more." Quistis shrugged and figured that if he had seen one, he may as well see them all. 

"How much better can you get than fucking puberty boys card?" Seifer asked rhetorically, but continued to flip the next couple cards over. Himself, Edea, Irvine, Selphie, Zell and of course, herself. "Do you have all the people who went to the orphanage?" Quistis nodded. "Now how in Hyne's name did a goody-goody like you get a hand full of powerful and rare cards? Don't tell me you won them all."

"Yeah, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Quistis said, a hint of animosity in her voice. 

"When did you ever have time to play cards? If you weren't teaching, you were always chasing me or puberty boy around like a love sick school girl. Either that or you were hanging out at the infirmary or with Xu." Seifer placed the elastic band back around the thick deck so that he didn't lose one of the rare cards.

"And you mean to say you watched my every move to know this?" Quistis fought to conceal the smile she knew was forming.

Seifer was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. He could admit to himself that he did on occasion follow Trepe around, hell, any guy would follow her around just to see that ass move. But for Trepe to find out was a whole other story. 

"I just happened to see you hanging around those places when I was doin' DC work." Seifer lied quickly. Hopefully she didn't see the faint blush creeping up on Seifer's pale cheeks. 

"Sure." She laughed, knowing that it was somewhat of lie. "Well, do you play?"

"Play what?" Seifer asked stupidly. He had been looking at his feet, trying to think of a good excuse for why he was blushing.

"Triple triad, you tard." Quistis was fully laughing now and the blush on Seifer's cheeks intensified and even in the dimmly lit cave Quistis could clearly see the scarlet come over her companions face.

"Um, yeah, but I don't have any good cards. You'd kick my ass so fast with your deck. I've only got 32 cards, and none are over level 3." Seifer wasn't ashamed, only a little embarrassed.

"Well, there goes that idea of passing time." Quistis frowned as a clasp of thunder shook the fragile walls of the cave. 

"You could always give me a couple of your cards to play with." Seifer joked. Much to his suprise, Quistis flipped over thee deck and began to count the bottom 25 cards and shuffled them. She then proceeded to deal out the top 10 cards off the new and much smaller deck. "I was only joking Trepe. I don't expect you to give me these cards." 

"I'm not giving them to you, Almasy. I'm only lending them to you while we're in this cave so that we don't have to be so bored." Quistis looked over at Seifer who picked up his hand and look at it in shock. He had never seen so many good cards in his life. He had himself, Quistis, Bahamut, Leviathan and Shiva. "Now, because you don't have a decent deck, we're not playing with any trade rules, but we are playing with random. What other rules are we going to use?" Quistis looked over at the normally loud blond, but found him staring at the cards in his hand. "Seifer, earth to Seifer."

"Oh? Right. Yeah. Let's see. Same, Plus, that sounds good." Seifer replied, barely looking up from his cards. When he finally tore his eyes away from his hand, he saw Quistis holding the coin to decide who was going first. An idea hit him and he had to voice it. "Wait."

Quistis looked over at him, only to be greeted with a miscehivious grin plastered on the face of her opponent. "What now?" She sighed.

"Let's not have a trading rule, like you said, but lets have some sort of reward for the winner."

"Like what?"

"Like, the loser has to say something really embarrassing about them self, or at least something that the other doesn't already know." Seifer grinned.

"Are you sure? I'm a decent player. You'd probably be answering most of the questions." Quistis tried not to sound too modest, but she didn't want to subject him to any more humiliation.

"We'll see about that." Seifer replied, then Quistis flipped the gil and Seifer called it in the air. He smiled when it was him who got to go first. 

10 minutes later, Seifer had told Quistis that he had once been dared to cross dress and go to a bar and dared to pick up guys; that he had made out with Xu; that he use to stuff socks in his pants to make his package and ass look bigger and better; and that he still has his childhood teddy bear. Quistis had yet to answer anything and the current game was also looking to be going in Quistis favor. Again.

"Dammit, Trepe. How the hell are you so good?" Seifer asked as Quistis managed to win the match 8-2. 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She smiled. "Maybe that's what I'll tell you if you beat me." 

"Like that'll happen. Can't you just give me a hint?" Seifer pleaded. The sight of Seifer pleading was too cute, as much as the blue mage hated to admit, but she had to laugh.

"Fine. But don't forget that you owe me another embarrassing story. " She smiled, then gathered up the cards and began to shuffle the small deck.

"Don't worry. I don't think you'll let me forget." Seifer grumbled as a flash of lightning lit up the cave. " Man, I think the storm is just getting worse and worse." 

"Yeah, it seems that way. Maybe I'll postpone the rest of your exam for another day." Quistis replied, poking at the fire with a stray stick.

"No. We'll just wait it out. If it lasts for days, then we can postpone it. But a few hours ain't gonna fucking kill us. unless maybe there is a Behemoth hiding in here too." Seifer laughed as Quistis looked over at him with a non believing look. "Anyways. You were going to tell me why you are so good at cards." He quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, fine then. You know the group of people at Balamb that always play cards? CC Group?" 

"Yeah. What about them? I hear you have to be challenged by them, and you never know who they are until the challenge you." 

"Well, I'm one of them." 

"No shit!" exclaimed Seifer. " What rank? Jack? Club? Diamond?" 

"King." she replied, simply.

"Oh, king. King?" Seifer did a double take as the older blonde cracked up laughing. 

"Yes, King. I've only been defeated once and I probably won't be defeated by you if you've only got level 3 cards. And you probably can even beat me with my own cards." Quistis laughed, finally letting Seifer in on her secret.

"Well, then." Seifer huffed, a little pissed off that he had been scammed. "This hasn't been the least bit fair then, has it?" 

"Not really. But you were the one who suggested that we tell embarrassing stuff if we lose. I tried to object, but you insisted." She laughed. "Oh, and don't forget you still owe me another story." 

"Well, you've already heard the best ones, and we're in agreement that non of the stories leave this cave?"

"I don't think I could do that to you. You, on the other hand would probably do it to me, but I'm not like you." She grinned, and ducked as Seifer pretended to hit her. Quistis couldn't think of a reason why she had all of a sudden become so comfortable around the gunblader, but it seemed almost.....right.

"True. I could just imagine a female me going around. That would be scary. All those poor instructors. Life would be a living hell." Seifer chose now to sneak a look over at Quistis. A frown was now grazing her face and he knew he had hit a sore spot mentioning instructors. "I'm sorry, Quistis. I keep forgetting that you couldn't get your license back." He said with sincerity.

"It's okay, Seifer. I just wasn't made out to be....wait a second." She looked over at Seifer as if he had two heads.

"What'd I say?" the look on Seifer's face was priceless. He looked like a mesmerize caught in headlights.

"You called me Quistis. You haven't called me Quistis since we've been at the orphanage. Why'd you just call me that?"

Seifer couldn't think of a good reason why he had called the former instructor by her given name. He usually stuck to last names, because he felt like calling them by their first name was too personal. 

"Well?" Quistis asked, not really looking for an answer, but for something to bug him about.

"Why don't we just get on to my story?" He replied, nervously.

"I guess so." She smiled, then looked over at him again. Seifer was twiddling his thumbs, a sign that he was nervous beyond all reason. 

"I had a crush on one of my instructors for a very long time. In fact, I think I still have a crush on her." Seifer's face was now crimson as he couldn't believe he just said that.

Quistis froze dead in her seat as the words left the cadets mouth. She was at a loss for words, hoping that she hadn't guessed right in thinking that she knew who he was talking about. "Really?" Her voice was forced out, as she tried not to look him directly in the eye.

"Yeah. I was always being a bad ass in her class, fighting with everyone to prove I was strong and manly." Seifer found it hard to speak, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sure she thought you were manly and strong even if you didn't do that."

"It's a guy thing always trying to prove yourself and impress the ladies." Seifer chuckled a little, then looked over at Quistis. She was blushing almost much as him, meaning she had read his signals right. 

"Some of us were always impressed with everything you did." She smiled a little as Seifer moved closer to her.

"Maybe the only reason I tried to fail my exams was to be in a certain class a little longer." 

"That would.....explain...." Quistis trailed off and watched Seifer close his eyes and lean in towards her. Quistis allowed her eyes to close and she felt Seifer's lips upon her own. A passion was ignited inside of Quistis as she began to kiss back. She slowly began to wrap her arms around Seifer's neck, hoping he would take the hint to hold her close. 

Any feelings of doubt that Seifer had before coming on this field exam with no one else besides the one instructor he had a crush on had fled the moment he had leaned into her. The feeling of Quistis' long arms wrapped around his arms told him that she felt the same way about him too. Seifer allowed his arms to travel around Quistis' midsection, and he pulled her as close as possible, at the same time opening his mouth and letting his tongue to flick against Quistis' lush pink lips. Quistis happily opened her mouth and met Seifer's eager tongue with her own, inticing a romantic dance in their mouths. Quistis let out a moan of pleasure as Seifer's hands began to get tangled in her long honey hair, raking her own fingers through his flaxen hair. 

"Quistis." Seifer said, breathlessly as he pulled away.

"Yes?" She asked, equally as out of breath.

"Listen. The rain stopped." He smiled, not letting her go as he sat up.

"So it has. So shall we continue on with your exam?" giggled Quistis, looking up into jade pools of passion.

"Don't you think that little performance there is worth a pass?" Seifer grinned even wider, neither moving from the spot infront of the dying fire.

"We'll see. Maybe you'll have to give me a second performance." Quistis then laid her head on Seifer's shoulder.

"Or, maybe we should just get caught in the rain more often." Seifer smiled a content smile as he ran his hand through her hair, happy for once just to be alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End.

AN: Once again thank you to Joryuusakka for being the 100th reviewer for Magical Secrets. You said you like humor, so I hope I got some in there for you! Keep checking Magical Secrets for more chances to get prizes like that! Love and Cookies!


End file.
